All I Got Is Time
by Bigworm
Summary: Rated: M just to be on the save side. Family is attacked in Italy. Only survivor is a baby and the volturi takes her in as one of them. I know not a good summary sorry.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: This is my first story. Just an idea I had. Didyme is still alive with Marcus. Didyme has a different power. I went back and fixed some things.

Aro and Caius were waiting in the throne room for Marcus to show up from making sure Didyme, Athenodora, and Sulpicia was safe. The Roman coven has been sending assassins to try to take out the three leaders, the wives or to try to thin the size of the guard down so they can take back over as the leaders of the vampire world. This latest assassin was the closest to achieving one of these goals.

After having Alec, Felix, and a few other guard members protecting Didyme and my brother's wives, I head for the throne room for the trial of the Roman latest assassin. Walking threw the doors to the throne room to take my seat. An attack on any Volturi member is a death sentence.

"The wives are all fine, but a little shaken up. I have Alec, Felix and a few other guard members protecting them," said Marcus as he takes his seat. The assassin got behind Athenodora and had a lit torch next to her before Didyme and Sulpicia could even react. The assassin move Athenodora to the fireplace and lit it then had Didyme and Sulpicia move to in front of it. At this point all three knew they were close to death. The assassin made a fatal mistake by having her back turn towards the door and it was only by chance that Jane walked in to check on the wives.

"Good, now lets move on to killing this one, as I want to check on Athenodora myself," Caius said looking like he was a few seconds from leaping out of his chair and ripping the vampire on the floor apart.

As Aro glared down at the vampire on the floor, "I agree with you a 100% Caius but we must have patience for the moment. We must figure out if she was alone, how she got past many of the guard and who sent her."

"Then read her mind and let's be done with this," said Caius.

"Very well" said Aro as he got out of his chair and moved to the vampire. "Hold out your hand. If it looks like you might try something I'm sure you remember what Jane can do," says Aro as he takes the vampire's hand in his.

After a few seconds "Hmmm, this is interesting."

"What is it Aro" says Caius as he and Marcus rose from theirs seat and join Aro surrounding the vampire.

"So you were hired by the Roman's to kill one if not all three of us or at the very least one if not all our three wives. Therefore, if you succeeded they would give you all the land from Athens to Sparta to do with what you wanted after they took over isn't that right. Now on how you got past our guards, seems like you have the power to blend in with anything to move around unnoticed. I'm sure I already know but what do you vote brothers," said Aro.

"Death" said Caius.

"Death" said Marcus.

In a matter of seconds the vampire was no more than ash. "Such a waste, she would have made a fine guard with her power," Aro said to himself as the three rulers walked out the of the throne room to meet the wives leaving Jane to have some of the lower guard to clean up the mess.

Caius and Athenodora left for their bedroom. "Marcus if you and Didyme do your traditional Sunday walk in the forest please take some of the guard with you just in cast. This last attack was to close for comfort," said Aro as he and Sulpicia leave for their bedroom.

"Yes brother" says Didyme as she watched Aro and his mate leave the room. "Now Alec and Felix since you're already here would you be so kind to join Marcus and myself tonight?" Didyme asked looking at the two men.

"Yes milady" both men answered.

"Great" said Didyme as she took Marcus hand in hers and started walking out of the castle. After walking in the forest for 15 minutes, they make it the edge of the forest over looking the city of Volterra. "No matter how long I live I will never grow tired of this view. It just feels so calming and peaceful to see the city all lit up," said Didyme with a smile on her face. "And lets not forget this is where I asked you to marry me my love" Marcus said as he pulls Didyme in for a passionate kiss as Alec and Felix was just close enough to protect them if something happened but far enough away to give them some privacy.

"So you think you will ever want to find your mate," asked Alec. "You're kidding right. I'm doing fine so far on my own besides no woman is the boss of me," says Felix. The next thing anyone sees is Felix being hit by a very fast-moving tree, knocking him back a few feet and to the ground. As Felix was getting up he and Alec heard Didyme yelling at him "I HEARD THAT. JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL ATHENODORA AND SULPICIA THAT. AND WITH THE DAY WE JUST HAD IM SURE YOU'LL BE REGRETING SAYING THAT." Alec looks at Felix with a knowing smile and said "dead man walking" and all four busts out laughing. Marcus and Didyme went back to watching the city as Felix turns to Alec and says "so what about you. Do you think you will find a mate anytime soon?" "You have to be out of your mind to ask that, I mean Jane would kill anyone who tried to get close to me mate or not" answered Alec which caused another round of laughing.

"Didyme we've been out here longer than normal and after the day we had I don't want the others to worry, we need to be heading back to the castle," said Marcus as it was a little past midnight. As the four was making it back to the castle Didyme suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "What's wrong my love" Marcus asked.

"Don't you smell that? Fresh human blood and a second ago there was nothing in the air" said Didyme. The other three sniffed the air and noticed as well then Felix said "I wouldn't worry about it milady, most likely one of the guard feeding." Marcus turned to where the smell was coming from and said, "All of the guard knows to feed in the castle or head out of the city to feed and this scent is to close. Didyme stay close to me. Alec and Felix prepare for a fight as the other scents I'm picking up, if I'm right are the Roman's" as the four took off towards the scent.

When the four entered the clearing that was close to the road, they spotted a destroyed car. "Hmmm, yes I'm sure of it now those scent belong to Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian coven." "What were they doing here that they would risk coming so close to the castle just for some humans?"

"Help" "Help us please" two voices came out from a few feet in the wood from the clearing. Hearing the voices, one man, one woman Marcus ran to them. When he come up on them the man was covered in wounds and the woman was not looking any better. The women looked at Marcus with fear and said "y-y-you look just like the other t-t-two. P-P-Please don't hurt us." "Try not to worry my dear I won't hurt you. DIDYME I NEED YOU OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. Its ok Didyme will help."

When Didyme appeared next to Marcus and after looking at both humans, she says, "Marcus I can heal the wounds but they both have lost too much blood there's nothing I can do to save ether of them." She then she looks at both of the humans and tells them that they wont make it. Just then, they heard a baby cry both look to see Alec holding the baby.

"Can you bring us our baby since we don't have long left" the woman said and Alec gives her the baby. As both man and woman lay there with their baby with only a few minutes left, the man turns to Marcus and says, "I don't know you but there's no choice now and not a lot of time left. Please take care of my little girl. Be the father that I didn't have the chance to be." he turns to the little baby girl and said "I love you and will always be watching over you" before he closes his eyes for the last time and takes one last breath before he was gone.

The woman with tears streaming down her face turns to Didyme and says "And the same for you to please. She does not have any family left outside us. Be the mother that I did not have the chance to be and when you feel the time is right tell her about us and do not let her forget that even though we only had a short time with her, we love her more than anything in the world. Don't let those other two get her cause they said something about using her for breeding more mental shields whatever that means." She looked Didyme in the eyes and Didyme knew what she was waiting for and said, "I promise I will do what you ask of me. No harm will come to the child but what are your names and the name of the child so…" but it was too late.

AT SAME TIME

"Damn it, we were so close to having the tool to destroy those Italian dogs once and for all," Vladimir ranted off not happy how things had happened.

"Don't worry Vladimir. We made sure the man and women wont make it even with the healers help and we would had to wait for years for the child to grow to produce the solders we would need anyway, as the woman could no longer have anymore children" Stefan tried to calm Vladimir down.

"Yes but now the Dogs have the child. So they will ether kill the girl or wait for her to be old enough to be turned and your plan for an army of mental shields will be for not" Vladimir said.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. If they turn her, we can still force her to join us one way or another. If they kill her then we continue looking for people to help us take them down, remember we have nothing but time and they wont be coming after us for fear one of our assassins manages to get close to their wives again" Stefan stated calmly.

"I hope your right Stefan, I hope your right" said Vladimir and that was all that was said until they made it back to Rome.

BACK IN ITALY

"Felix please take the man and woman to the castle so we can give them a proper burial. Alec search what's left of the car and area around it to see if we can try to find out who they are" said Marcus.

Felix takes the man and woman to the castle, as Alec begins to search for anything useful and Marcus walks over to Didyme as she holds the sleeping baby girl. Smiling down at the sleeping girl Didyme says, "Marcus we will keep the child as our own no matter what Aro and Caius will say. I'm sure Athenodora and Sulpicia will agree with me." Marcus can already see a strong motherly bond forming from Didyme to the baby and knows that there is no point in saying anything but agreeing and as such making his own bond with the baby growing as well. "Yes my love. We gave our words and even if we didn't it wouldn't change anything."

"My lord, I found the passports and other id for them" said Alec.

"Great. Now let's head back to the castle," Marcus said.

Marcus, Didyme and Alec made it back to the castle. Leaving the bag with Marcus, Alec went to summon the others to the throne room. The others entered the throne room and began to talk about what happened, as Aro just look into Marcus and Didyme minds.

"Hmm to think the Romans would go that far as to kidnap a baby just to use her as a breeding slave when she get older is just sick and for what, just cause she maybe a mental shield" snapped Athenodora and Sulpicia at the same time and everyone agreed with them.

"Let look at the passports and get the name of this little one and of the man and woman so we can bury them tomorrow" said Didyme still not letting the baby girl out of her hands. "Hmm let's see, the passport says they are Charlie and Renée Swan of Forks, Washington and the little one name is Isabella Marie Swan," said a sad Marcus. "Isabella, a perfect name for this little one" Didyme said as the others just smile looking at the baby, even Caius had a little smile showing as Caius never smiles to anyone other than Athenodora.

"Well that gives us lady's another reason to go shopping tomorrow to get stuff for little Bella" said Didyme as all the girls had smiles on there faces and the men knew that their wallets was going to take a big hit.

"So we will have everything set up for tomorrow and afterwards, Marcus and Didyme will adopt little Bella as their daughter, since you two already have the mother, father bond as I saw in Marcus mind." Turning to the guard Aro said "tomorrow little Bella will be the newest member of our family and as such she will always have a guard with her no matter what. Do I make myself clear?" All the guard said yes master and started to leave.

"Athenodora do you know what this means" said Sulpicia as she grabbed Athenodora's hands "We're going to be aunts, and Aro and Caius are going to be uncles." It took a minute to sink in then Sulpicia and Athenodora started jumping up and down screaming. The other four couldn't help but smile at the two women then a third scream could be heard and everyone stopped and looked at Didyme "well way to go, you woke up little Bella" snarled Didyme then started laughing witched cause Bella to start giggling then everyone was in a full-blown laugh even Caius couldn't stop himself.

Hearing the laughing coming from the throne room "I never thought I would hear them all letting themselves go like that" Jane said to really know one as the guard started heading back to what they where doing before being called. Jane's words made them all stop and look at her "A change is coming and I think it's a change for the better. Its going to change all of us and how we take in everything as you can hear from our masters" said Chelsea. Renata grew a smile "I think when Bella gets older we will be having so much fun." "A mental shield and a physical shield, the terror you two can and most likely cause the rest of us, someone save us" said Demetri as the they started laughing, heading back to what they where doing before being called.

AN: once again this is my first fanfic. Just let me know if its good or bad just try to be to harsh lol.


End file.
